


Giantess Kirby

by WoodGood



Series: Kirby and The Magic Box [1]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Butt, Crush, F/M, Giantess - Freeform, Odd, Panties, Pink - Freeform, something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodGood/pseuds/WoodGood
Summary: Kirby is having a peaceful day in Dreamland until he finds a magic box and shrinks to one inch tall in his own home! He has to get the attention of his friends but they can't seem to see him...(A bit of an odd one)





	1. Here we go lads

Its a nice day in Dreamland and our pink puffball Kirby is having a great day! Clouds are in the sky, Waddle Dees are running around, and everything is well. Our hero in question is running around the fields chasing butterflies.

"Poyo!" Screamed Kirby as he almost caught a red butterfly. But he tripped over something. He looked back to see what he tripped over. It was a black box.  
"Poyo?" Kirby asked nobody in particular. He decided he would open the box when he got home. So Kirby went back into the fields with the box in toe...

(Two Hours Later...)  
After all of that commotion Kirby went back to his home. Nothing eventful happened though. He met up with two of his friends and invited them over but nothing else. Kirby put the box on a table and opened it.  
Black Smoke came out of the box.  
"Poy"—COUGH—"o?" Kirby said not knowing what was going on. He blacked out.

(Meanwhile somewhere else)  
Adeline and Ribbon had been invited by to come to Kirbys house. Ribbon was the most  
excited (due to the fact she had a crush on Kirby ) and Adeline was fine with the idea.  
Ribbon was wearing a red dress with some white buttons. Underneath she had white panties and a white bra. (Yes I just described a Kirby characters Panties dont judge me)

Adeline was wearing her usual getup. A green sweater with a grayish skirt. She was wearing pink panties with a matching bra.

"Ready?" Ribbon asked Adeline  
"Yep." They replied putting on their hat

And they made their way to Kirby's house...

(Meanwhile at the aforementioned house)

Kirby woke up.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked. He looked around. There were four large brownish trees around him with wood still at the top. Next to that was a thick green moss wall that seemed to reach on. To his right were some dark brown rocks that smelled delicious. To his east there was a large brown door? It looked like his door....

"POYO?" Kirby exclaimed. He looked around again. Those 'Trees' were the table legs, The green moss wall was the bottom of his sofa, and those brown rocks were chocolate crumbs from last night... Kirby flew up onto his couch and surveyed the surroundings. Nothing that looked like it would change him back... The box was gone. The door creaked.

"Kirby?" Ribbon aksed which sounded like the Mike ability fully charged to Kirby, "We're here."

"Must be out somewhere." Said Adeline even louder than ribbon. They both went to the couch. Adeline sat down next to Kirby but not on him luckily. Ribbon was fluttering around where Kirby was directly below. He got a large view.

"Come on Ribbon sit down." Adeline said patting where Kirby was nearly squishing him flat. Ribbon hesitated.

"I'm just so excited for some reason!" She said giving here butt a little wiggle.(Yes I wrote this about a Kirby character) Kirby was looking up the whole time. He didn't know why but he couldn't take his eyes off of it.

"Thats no excuse to not sit down."

"Fine..." Ribbon said quickly sitting down on top of the pink puffball. Kirby was squished between her cheeks and she wasn't getting up anytime soon. Ribbon wiggled her butt, "This seat feels Kinda weird."

"Maybe its just your butt thats weird heh." Adeline said moving her hand closer to Ribbons butt. Ribbon slapped it away.

"Har, har funny joke but last time I checked by butt is fine, why don't you try the seat?" 

"Fine Ill try." Replied Adeline who got up. Ribbon got up dropping Kirby back onto the couch nearly unconscious. Adeline stretched for quite a while giving Kirby a nice view of her Pink Panties.(Yes I said that about a Kirby character)

Kirby still didn't move and kept staring for some reason.Adeline did one final stretch and smacked her butt down on Kirby.

[Now when you take a look at any picture comparing her and Ribbon you will see she is about double Ribbons size. So therefore when they sat down on Kirby he felt much more pain. That is because the more mass an object has the more force it impacts with. Not turn your books to chapter seven...]

Kirby was a speck of lint in Adelines gigantic butt. She was wearing pink aswell so he could get lost in these for quite a while. Kirby was squished under the right cheek unlike in the middle when Ribbon sat on him. This was of course much more painful for the little puffball.

"Yeah I don't feel anything." Adeline told Ribbon who was fluttering above the sofa.

"Well my butt is fine." Ribbon muttered. Adeline stood up. Kirby was still conscious. He used his little strength to climb to the left side of Adelines butt. This was a mistake.Adelines butt went towards Ribbons full speed and Kirby was squished between the two girls bottoms. Kirby fell to the floor.

He was still conscious. Black smoke appeared around him as he heard the two girls screech. He opened his eyes and he was normal size laying on the floor. The two girls both stepped back in opposite directions. Kirby got up.

"Hi!" Kirby said. The three then proceed to have a talk. But as Kirby only speaks in Poyos and 'Hi's they never knew what he had to endure under their butts. Once they left the box reappeared. It had been five minutes from when he shrunk.... Interesting. Perhaps this could be of use.

(Yeah I don't know what I just wrote.)


	2. Oh dear lord no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirby plays hide and seek but then butt stuff and stuff and stuff and aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

So what could he do exactly? Hmmmmmm. He could sleep! It was nap time!  
(One nap later)  
Ok he woke up! Now what? How about he plays a game! Who could he call... He grabbed his handy-dandy-cell phone out of nowhere and looked at his contacts.

*Marx  
NO  
*Dedede  
NO  
*Keeby + other Kirbies  
Nah  
*Susie  
Maybe

Ok, let's see. Susie was probably busy but why not.

°ring°  
"Poyo."  
°ring°  
"Poyo..."  
°r—"Who is this?"

"Haii!"

"Oh, pinky. How did you get this number?"

"Poyo." Kirby replied.

"Right..." Sure trailed off. "What did you want?"

"Poyo!" Kirby replied.

"I'll just come over there and ask myself. See you in half an hour.

[Would you like to rate your call?]  
NO!

Alright now he had thirty minutes to prepare for this game! Let's think. Hm......

(thirty minutes later) 

He had no idea.  
*Knock, knock*  
And they were here.  
He opened the door. Wonderful it was Susie right there. Great. He slammed the door he needed to think of a game.

(Thirty minutes later)

Alright he got it! He would play hide and seek! He opened the door and. Oh wait she was gone. Well now who would he play with? Oh wait someone was in the distance! It was Adeline. 

(One minute later)

"Hey Kirby, Susie told me something was wrong so I can to check if everything was Okay." Kirby stared and remembered the previous events. He grabbed the box and closed the door for a second. 

—COUGH—"Poy-" He was shrunkd'd. Oh boi. Adeline opened the door. "Poyo poyo poy!" Kirby said telling her to find him as he was hiding. She didn't hear anything.

"Hello?" She walked right over Kirby he was winning! She stood over him and looked left and right. "Kirby?" She said looking around. Kirby looked up. For some reason he didn't look down for the period in which she was above him. She went forward in Kirby's house unaware that she had passed straight over him. She circled around the room and couldn't find any sign of him. 

"Poyo!" Kirby said aloud believing he in fact won the competition. However he did not account for the fact that in particular he was quite small and in threat for getting crushed by any passing by object. This infact almost happens as she quite literally knocked over a very inexpensive vase.

"That probably cost a fortune they remarked about the particularly inexpensive vase." They bent down directly over our pink titular hero and picked up the pieces of the inexpensive vase. Well technically he was still winning even though they were quite literally looming over victory.

"I'll just put this on the table.." she said sitting slam down as to pick up the other inexpensive vase. Kirby had been shocked at this movement but it was luckily five minutes so he should be back to normal size!

...

Any minute now...

This really hurt.   
Ok... But now? 

... Ok nope. Alright. Kirby could explain this. Brain time.

Jsjdjdjdjdjdjcn igxjtchfxjfdotsjtskhsjyalhdkhetsurdjtfktdktdktdkgdlhxhkdkhdoyxuldtodpyfluvljfxjfdkfajtsdjgfjtfulahldfjfuldljdkhfgjfhlshldjgfkhfkydkhdgkdjgdkgdhkdkydkhdhkdkhcjlchocjpgpjvpucjlhfpjcjpvhpv!

He had got it! Clearly due to the relative closeness of matter he couldn't change back to normal size or it would seemingly fuse the atoms which is theoretically impossible! All he had to o do was wait for her to stand up.

She stood up and brushed off the dust from the floor. The floor definitely felt kind of odd. Oh well. Kirby would be back eventually. She left the room and went back to her abode.

So Kirby didn't fall off. It seemed the hard floor had somehow implanted him within the surface of the panties. How crude. I guess you could saw he was all butt safe.

 

Hahahahahahahahaha.

Why did I make this?


End file.
